Living In Another's Shoes
by Amara-Powers
Summary: This is about 3 girls who get teleported to the dimension of their 'madeup' characters, and become them. -NO original MM characters yet; only our made-up ones.- Please R&R so far this has been really really good. Even if it IS spread over almost a year..


Here is a story about me and three of my friends. No, I haven't changed the names. Yes, it was spread over almost a year. No, I don't own anything of actual Megaman.. ^_^ Enjoy.  
  
~-~~-  
  
"TAG! You're it!" Kristin ran past me, touching my shoulder.  
  
"Hey!" I ran after her, but slowed to a stop to search for Sam. Off to my left, I heard pounding footsteps through the brush and trees. I turned, and saw my dyed-blonde friend stick her tongue out at me, then run off. "SAM!" I yelled, and ran after her. She ducked behind a tree, and as I stopped moving, I saw that Sam wasn't there. Then, I started to fall. Kristin ran up and started to tumble down.  
  
Lights flashed as we fell, and fell and fell. A scream came from somewhere, and it only took a few seconds for me to realize I was the one screaming. It was like a huge tube, or a slide I went on when I was very little, except then I was with my father. Right now, I was falling through air, and rarely touching actual slide. It wasn't a slide; it was a freefall drop!  
  
A light showed, growing stronger and bigger as we fell. Sam was the first to go through it, and I saw her disappear, but also heard, "CATCH HER!" and other mingled shouting. Then, I went. Below me was three girls; one with yellow and green armour, another with black and grey, and a plainly dressed one with elf ears. The one that looked like an elf was just putting Sam down, and as I flew through the air, the black one actually FLEW up and caught me. The other one quickly got into position and waited for Kristin, who she caught.  
  
The black armoured girl set me down on the ground not-too-gently, and I didn't exactly stay up. I fell over, tripping on my own two feet, and carefully got up, keeping tears of pain back. I had a rip in my jeans on the knee, and I could see blood flowing from a cut. "Owww." I sounded pretty pitiful, I think, but the girl didn't think so. She looked pretty angry. and familer.  
  
"AAAAAH! KAGE!" I screamed, and ran to where Kristin and Sam stood, all alone, and hid behind them. "AAAAAAAAH! AH! SHES A KILLER, GUYS!"  
  
Sam stared at her rescurer. "Wait. You aren't the only one to recongnize someone. That's my role-playing character, Allana!"  
  
"Strange. And that's SB. I created her," Kristin muttered, strangely quiet when usually she was loud and talktive. Meanwhile, I was kinda freaking out.  
  
"AAAAAAH! AH! AH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I kept on screaming, till finally Kage snapped.  
  
"SHUT UP, PUNY HUMAN!" she commanded, and I did but not without a quick whimper.  
  
"Kage, shush. She's freaking out, and really, you would too, if you were sucked into a totally different dimension with people you made up, but didn't think was real," Allana said quietly trying to calm Kage down and it worked.  
  
"Fine. Go on, SB; tell 'em about why we brought them here!" Kage gently pushed SB forward although she didn't need any encouragement, as she instantly launched into the explanation.  
  
"Well, we're gonna give you a potion so you guys will look like us! And while you pose as us, we'll go to your dimension and pose as you to see what that's like!" SB grinned, showing many white teeth, while Allana nodded calmly.  
  
As I cowered behind my friends, a thought came to me. "Wait! But we're totally different! I'm a coward and wouldn't fight to save my life, Sam is not exactly very peaceful, and Kristin. Ok, SB and Kristin are totally the same."  
  
". It's true. I have a quick temper, and Katie is weak and pretty pathetic," Sam muttered, agreeing with me, making the other three blink, and start to mutter amongst themselves. After a few moments of this, they stop, and SB starts to explain what they decided.  
  
"We're still switching. We just have to act, and I'm sure you know our personalities; you created us. We will learn yours while in your dimension; we'll have less time there, though. You will have around six month and so, we will only have maybe two months, if we're lucky. Here is your potions." The grinning green-and-yellow blonde handed a bottle of potion to each of us. Sam's was pale yellow, Kristin's greenish-yellow, and mine was black.  
  
"Ha ha! You guys got pee coloured stuff! I got BLACK!" I grinned at them, and Sam glared at me. Kristin smacked me over the head.  
  
"Oh, shutup, Katie," Kristin growled.  
  
"HEEEEEEey! That's what I do to Kage! You're catching on, .uh, Krista?" SB blinked, and looked confused.  
  
"It's Kristin," replied the short haired girl as she uncorked her bottle.  
  
"Make sure you drink it all!" Allana quickly said as we followed Kristin's example. I swallowed nervously, and put the bottle to my lips with trembling hands. Closing my eyes I tilted it back and gulped it all down at once. As I lowered the empty bottle, I saw my friends were just finishing drinking theirs.  
  
We stood still for a moment, but we started to change; first me, then Sam, then Kristin. We all did. We grew taller, my friends and I grew longer hair, mine turned a bit darker brown, Sam went to natural blonde as Kristin went to purple. Kristin yelped in surprise as armour grew around her new body which was way more devolped then our old ones, and I didn't yelp; I yelled as this happened to me. We all got thinner, and better at fighting, as delicate as we looked.  
  
Finally, the change was over. Because we were so surprised at what was happening to us, we didn't notice till then that the people that brought us here turned to what we were originally. My breathing came in rapid gasps as I stared at the people who were in our bodies.  
  
"What.?" murmered Sam, still a bit shocked.  
  
"Okay, now, we get to split up. Goodbye, friends. We'll see you in six months or so, eh?" Star_bot chirped as Kage and Allana gripped onto her shoulders. Her finger pressed a button on a small device and they shimmered out, teleported. On both sides of me my friends stared. Slowly I sank to my knees.  
  
"We're going to die. Something's going to happen, I know it!" I cried, tears pouring from my eyes. Kristin grinned down at me, her now-purple hair framing her face.  
  
"Oh, c'mon! How long have you wished to be Kage, right? It'll be your dreams come true!" Her voice seemed to be the light at then end of a tunnel, and I ran to it mentally. Yes, yes. It was my dreams; to run away from my life and bullies, but not like this.  
  
A thought came to my mind. "My god. Kage'll kill everyone. I'll be branded a murderer!" I gasped. "We have to go back! We have to!"  
  
Sam laughed. "Don't worry, it'll be fine."  
  
"I doubt that Allana and SB'll allow Kage too. Well. It's getting dark. Let's go." Kristin started to walk away and quickly Sam followed. I stared after them, then ran up behind them.  
  
"Where are we gonna stay? What if someone tries to kill us?" I moaned.  
  
"We have blasters, nitwit. Anyways, if we can't find anywhere safe to sleep we'll sleep on the ground, like camping without the tents," Kristin almost boredly explained. Sam nodded, and they continued to walk. I sighed and ran after looking nervously around. Soon we started to pant as we clambered up hills and back down again; too wide to go around. In the far-off distance we could hear the city sounds, and constantly we moved towards those blissful 'home' sounds.  
  
After what seemed like millions of hours we came upon the edge of the city, and stared upon the huge ocean of lights and sounds. Carefully I sat down.  
  
"We shouldn't go any further. We can go in the morning cuz it's dangerous at night, and anyways, I'm too tired to go on." The words pouring from my mouth surprised me. Sam nodded and plopped down beside me, as did Kristin.  
  
"We could of gotten closer, you know," Kristin muttered.  
  
"Yes, and closer to danger. We stay here."  
  
"Good girl!" Kristin laughed and petted my head. "You stood up for yourself."  
  
"Since you're so full of energy you get watch first," I laughed back at her, and rolled into a ball. Sam fell onto her back and soon the blissful silence of sleep came upon me. The last I heard was Kristin murmer, "I'm too hyper to sleep, anyway."  
  
~*~*~  
  
There ya go. ^_^ Review pleaaaaaaase! 


End file.
